Miss Matchmaker
by cottoncandyclouds
Summary: The titans are normal, and go to school, and do not have powers... yet. And when Beastboy's cousin Danni comes to visit, what will happen? and why exactly does she call herself miss matchmaker? pairings robstar,bbrae,cybee
1. Chapter 1

HEY PPLZ! This is cottoncandyclouds, and thisis mi veri first stori. Reviews are veri much appreciated.

**DISCLAIMER-** I do not own the teen titans (tear)

**DEDICATED TO-** this is dedicated to entniegirl711 for giving me so many great ideas. She is also an OC.

**CHARACTERS!**

Richard Grayson : Robin. Duh. Basketball star. He is batman's sidekick, for now anyways, and has the HUGEST crush on Kori Anders. His best friends are Victor Stone, Garfield Logan, and Roy Harper. He is friends with all the MAIN characters, those are just his best guy friends.   
Garfield Logan : Beastboy. He is the prankster of the group, and desperately wants to ask out Raven Roth, but is afraid of rejection. The rest is same as above.   
Victor Stone : Cyborg. He is the football dude, person, and has liked Bea Ellsworth since 7th grade. The rest is same as above.   
Kori Anders : Shy girl. A bit naïve. Is a true musician. But she hides her mad skill from everyone. Has, quite and interest in Richard Grayson, but is afraid she is not good enough. She has a sister, who is a, really, bad, person. She went through a lot of trauma in her younger years, but still remains an optimist. 

**Kali Anders : criminal. Brat. Boyfriend stealer. Hates her little sisters guts. Wants to date Richard Grayson. Hussy. **

**Raven Roth : Mysterious girl. Only is halfway pleasant to hr group of friends. Hates everyone else's guts. Likes Garfield. She doesn't have any real hope that he will ask her out. She thinks she is to creepy. Great at writing poetry.**

**Bea Ellsworth : Sweet girl. African American, LOVES Victor. The fun and daring one of the group. She is a talented dancer. **

**Kamille Moth : hates Kori for stealing Richards attention. Snobby, stupid prep. Desperately wants to be friends with Dani. (OC)**

**Terra : Kamille clone. Obsessed with Garfield. **

**Dani : MATCHMAKER! Interested in everything. Will sock anyone in the stomach who tries to diss her friends. Garfield's cousin.**

**Roy Harper : Nicknamed speedy for his quickness in track meets. Thinks Dani is hot. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 1: So much for silence 

All was silent. So silent you could hear the breeze whisper. So silent you could hear the brooks babbling. So silent you could hear the ocean waves lapping on the shore. So clear, so clear you could see the stars glitter and dance. As the late night turned into early morning the sun crept slowly above the horizon. A new day began.

Most people would be sleeping. But one shy girl was awake. Sitting in the windowsill of her bedroom, absorbing the rare silence. She gazed out the window. Silence. Pure, wonderful silence. The bliss she was experiencing was shattered by a shrill scream that awoke the household. And so the yelling began.

" Kali! Must you shriek with fear, every time the alarm clock goes off?" Demanded the mother of the house.

" YES I DO!" Kali screamed beck as she brushed her long, wavy, black hair into a ponytail. She threw on a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt that read '_Blazin' B_' engulfed in flames. Blazin' B, was Kali's favorite band after all. She grabbed her almost empty backpack (which here is signifying that she does not do schoolwork) and darted out the front door, too meet her friends at the local coffee shop.

The girl at the windowsill was much more relaxed than her rebellious sibling. She sat on a stool in front of her Maplewood vanity and began her morning routine. She began by carefully applying black mascara to her long eyelashes. Then she dusted her eyelid with an almost invisible shimmer eyeshadow. After that with green eyeliner she drew a thin green line above directly above her lashes, to enhance her sparkling emerald eyes. She then brushed her long ruby hair into a half ponytail, and dressed in a white t-shirt, that had an inch of lace running across the bottom, a pair of light blue flare jeans, and a green blazer.

She walked cautiously down the stairs, slipping on a pair of brown stiletto heels after reaching the bottom.

" Kori, keep in mind that your mother and I will be out of town for a few days, are you sure you can manage without us?" asked her father.

" Yes father, go enjoy your trip." Kori answered sweetly. And with a quick hug, she grabbed her backpack, and walked to school.

Meanwhile, a mysterious girl across the neighborhood who was called Raven, was preparing herself for school as well.

She applied black mascara to her lashes, and added a thick line of gray eyeliner, finished off with a lavender eyeshadow. She donned a skin-tight, spandex, black turtleneck, that had a tint of royal blue, dark blue flare jeans, and a maroon jeweled belt. She quickly bushed out her short purple hair. Yes I said purple. It use to be a dark brown, but had suddenly turned to a vibrant violet. But it suited her just fine.

She carried a thick novel with her everywhere she went. So if anything bad happened, she would be able to retreat into another world, and forget her problems, for a little while anyway. Raven had gotten into a fight with her parents the night before, so she read as she walked to school.

A few minutes later, a sweet African American girl named Bea Ellsworth, awoke from a peaceful slumber. She dreamt, that the boy of her dreams, Victor Stone had asked her to the prom. Just as he was leaning in to kiss her, her alarm went screeching.

" Mmmmmmmmm." She hummed as she sat up in bed. She rubbed her big brown eyes and got out of bed. She dressed in a Brown t-shirt with the words '_just bee yourself'_ written pink glittery cursive. She then pulled on a pair of jean Capri's, and pink, low top converse. She brushed her long ,silky, black hair into 2 loose buns. She applied little mascara, and a thin line of black eyeliner

She grabbed her messenger bag off the bed, and ran outside to catch the bus.

Precisely 20 minutes later, in the inner city 3 boys sharing an apartment, awoke in a rather… unpleasant manner. The radio came on so loud, that the room shook.

"DUCK AND COVER PEOPLE!" screamed Garfield, as he grabbed last nights popcorn bowl, put it on his head, and dove under the coffee table. Garfield was a short prankster. He had short brown hair and piercing green eyes.

Victor Stone, a muscular African American, sat up, got out of bed, and shoved a pillow in his short friends mouth.

Richard Grayson, the third boy yawned and said to his roommates…

" Uh, guys? You do realize that we have 30 minutes to get to school, right?"

The other 2 glanced up at Richard, then franticly threw on clothes, brushed their teeth, and combed/spiked their hair.

They piled into Victor's car and sped away to school.

Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, what do you think? Srry that not much happened in this chapter, the next one is going to be funny. I was just tying to introduce the characters. There will be TONS OF ROMANCE in future chapters. Please review and tell me what you think about the story and what I can improve on.

Thanx!

cottoncandyclouds


	2. Chapter 2: Staring Contest

**Huge thanx 2 everyone that reviewed. Yay**!   
SlOpPyKiSsEs- thanx! And u CHANGED YOR SCREENNAME! I should b furious! But im not, so I will just continue on…   
Junegloom- thanx 4 the support! 

**Titans Chicksrule-** I AM SUCH AN IDIOT! I seem 2 have forgotten, to clarify that Kori, is Starfire, and yes Terra will b in this chappy.

**Jewel-Gurl73- **really? I usually onli rite, 2 chapters per stori, cuz I get a new idea, so I am going to ATTEMPT to keep mi focus on this one.

**Starfiretheprincess-** thankies!

**AlyRaven- **NO! NOT THE CAPYBARAS! lol.

**Crazybritoutforevengelooks- **okok! Don't kill me please! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!

**DISCLAIMER-** I do not own the teen titans, and I never will.(dangit dangit danit dangit dangit) ARE YOU HAPPY NOW U LAWERS! HUH? R U? R U?

Chapter 2: Staring Contest 

Kori was looking at the ground. Raven was lost in her book. They each rounded a corner _aannnnnnnnnd…_

**SMACK!**

Both of them flew backwards, and landing on the sidewalk. They stood up awkwardly.

"Sorry." Raven muttered.

"I'm sorry too, I wasn't looking in the right direction, as pre-usual." Said Kori.

"It's fine." Said Raven deadpanned. They continued to walk. Kori was the one to break the awkward silence.

"Are you the girl who plays the base-clarinet in Mr. Nicholas's 4th class?"

Kori asked.

"Yah, you play the saxophone right?" Raven responded

"Yes I do! Do you agree, that those preppy girls, Kamille(Kitten) and Terra, shouldn't have been able to switch their electives from pre-algebra, to band, right before the grand parade?" Asked Kori.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Those two think they are so special." Answered Raven, glaring at the thought of those 2 girls. And they continued this conversation until they had to go to class.

Poor Bea, she never had a chance. She had to sit behind the preps. Kamille and Terra. Both mean, blonde haired, blue eyed, ditzy, preps.(nothing against blue-eyed blondes, Hey Im one too! These ones are just EVIL!)

Here was their conversation…

"Do you think he likes me?" Asked Kamille.

"Ohmigawd totally. Did you see the way that he was like, walking. When he like, passed you in like, the hallway?" Terra answered, thinking she sounded like Albert Einstein.

"Really? I so hope he asks me to the dance, we would make the hottest couple EVER!" Said Kamille. "And plus, he is the star of the basketball team, and I am like the most popular girl in school, so he will _have_ to ask me out eventually!" she squealed.

'_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Richard Grayson. Poor guy. Last guy Kamille liked that didn't ask her out moved to Oregon, because he couldn't stand going through any more of her torturous-ness.'_

" Ummm, excuse me Kamille, but you are going after the wrong guy. I heard Grayson has his sights set on Kori Anders." Bea said with a chuckle.

" Whatever. He can't like that quiet, little, smart person." Kamille answered dumbly, with a toss of her hair.

When the bus pulled up at the school, Bea was the first off the bus, and she ran over to meet Kori and Raven.(okay, just to get this straight, Kori and Raven met this morning, but they have each been very good friends with Bea for a very long time, and Bea has tried to get them to meet in the past, but they were each always to busy.)

"Hey guys. Raven Kori, I am glad you two finally met." Said Bea.

"Yah, it is pretty nice having someone _else_ doing all the talking for once," Raven agreed.

And the trio walked together in to the building. Just as they were walking by, the boys pulled up, and go tout of the car. All they could do was stare.

Sooooooooooooooooooooooo, what about now? Please review! CHOCOLATE!


	3. Chapter 3 : Band geeks

**OKAY CHAPTER 3!**

**Woot woot!**

Catastrophe is me – glad u like! 

**Jewel-gurl73 – yay! I was kinda unsure about what to do with them, so it is great to have some positive feedback, thanx!(yah Kamille, do you hear me? NO ONE LIKES U! that is all.)**

**HRH-Ft-Louie – I have no clue what that means, but you know what? THAT'S OKAY! BECAUSE I KNOW THAT DEEP DOWN INSIDE, THAT I _CAN _LEARN FRENCH! Well, anyway I appreciate the fact that you took the time to review, and in a foreign language too!**

**AlyRaven – heeheehee, I have some evil plans, and if u are a robstar supporter I am sure you will want me to CONTINUE with my dastardly deeds.(maniacal laugh)**

**Disclaimer : for my disclaimer Kamille has willingly volunteered to read it.**

**Kamille : Like, no! that stuff is like, so untrue!**

**Cottoncandyclouds : I _do_** **teen titans? Wow, that's saying a lot… I appreciate that, but I still hate your guts, so READ THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Kamille : (sighs) okay, cottoncandyclouds does not own the teen titans in any way, shape or, like, form. And I Kamille, am blessed with cottoncandyclouds's kindness to even allow me to even be in the story, and Robin and Starfire belong together, and Robin hates me and I will no longer interfere… Hey WAIT A SEC! THAT'S PUSHIN IT MISSY! **

**Cottoncandyclouds : time to bring out the straightjacket! So while I am torturing Kamille, please read this chapter about how she gets RE-JECTED!**

Chapter 3: band geeks 

Richard Grayson had been anticipating/dreading the coming of fourth period. He was excited because he had Kori, and all of his other friends in that class, and he was dreading this period because he knew that Kamille would be demanding his attention the whole time. When he walked into the bandroom, the first thing her saw was a flash of pink, and he heard a shrill

_**RICHIE POO!**_

He ducked behind the upright tuba case, grabbed his instrument off the shelf next to him, and too his seat in the alto-saxophone section.

Victor Stone took his seat behind Bea Ellsworth. He assembled his Barry- saxophone and sat up tall.

Bea had seated herself in front Vic (obviously) and scribbled something on her sheet music.

Raven Roth sat in the bass section next to the tuba player. She had chosen the bass clarinet as her instrument, because it had a deep, soothing sound, and was monotonous, much like herself.

Kori Anders had been the first one to arrive to the class, but was the last, well, second to last to sit down. She took her seat next to Richard Grayson.

Really, the last person to sit down, was Garfield Logan, straddling in ten minutes late air drumming with his drumsticks, (he is one of the few drummers in this class…) with headphones in his ears, here's the worst part, singing.

"**LET IT ROCK! LET IT GO! IF YOU CAN'T STOP THE FIRE PUT IT OUT OF CONTROLL-LL! Dunna dunna. Dunnanananana!" **he began head banging to a guitar solo, which was loud to him, but was inaudible to everyone else.

" **WHOA-OH-OH!"** He yelled.

Mr. Davidson, the band teacher strolled over and unplugged the headphines from the CD player, leaving poor Garfield standing in the middle of the classroom awkwardly. Raven stifled a giggle.

"Moving on now." Said Mr. Davidson.Garfield set up his drum set noisily.

"Students, as you know, we will be traveling to Jump City's middle schools next week, and by now we should know that we should not bring nail polish kits on the airplane so that we do not get thrown off, again.. KAMILLE! And we should also know that pepper spray, is not necessary, TERRA! Keep in mind that we do not spray insects with pepper spray during a parade." Mr. Davidson explained.

" Hey, like, that snail was about to charge!" Terra contradicted. They began playing their song, and Kamille winked, and batted her eyelashes at Richard several times, her efforts being fruitless, because Richard was much to occupied helping Kori adjust her saxophone strap.

Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, u like? Is Terra an idiot? Is Kamille STUPD? AM I A SUPERMODEL? Well, no but the other ones are true!

Review please! Thanx!


	4. Chapter 4:somesecrets revealed

**BOO-YAH! CHAPTER 4!**

**And thank you to all my _loyal_ reviewers!**

**Linkinparkh2over- yah, I read desperate acquaintances, great story by the way… you haven't updated that in quite awhile. Oh yah, THANX I LUV U 2!**

**Rowina-  u liked that line? THAT'S AWESOME! And I got it off _finding nemo._ Yayfullness.**

**Lexie515 – YAY! Glad u like the story! What should happen to her next? I NEED **

**OPINIONS!**

**Blueskiesandsunshine- she is not a _nasty _prep, welllll, maybe a little, she is a _stupid_ prep. But, in later chapters I think I will have her stop being and idiot… or will I?(maniacal laugh) oh yes, kitten has no idea what is in store for her. Or does she? (more maniacal laughs) well, this has been invigorating.**

TREASUREPROTECTOR- oh, right, her _real _name, well in my story anyways is Bea, but in future chapters after she gains her bumblebee powers she will have the nickname of Bee. Sorry that wasn't as clear as it should bee. Getit getit? BEE? I crack myself up. (yes I know I am a looser, I just had to throw that in there) 

**Magicstar909- really? Me too! That, as a matter of fact is why I wrote that chapter in the first place! BAND GEEKS STICK 2GETHER TO THE END!**

**Peppermint Sticks – ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, gotitgotit. Thanx 4 the help!**

**Darkblade1031- lol. One time my mom brought a nail polish kit thingy on through a metal detector, and had 2 thro it away. That's where I got the idea from! Glad u liked it!**

**HRH-Ft-Louie – oh, well in that case… THANK U VERY MUCH! LETS PARTAY!**

**AlyRaven – yay! U agree! Well, here just scroll down a little more, and you will be reading my dastardly plans, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA,cough,hack,HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA HA HA HA … okay fine I'm done now. **

**Disclaimer : **

Cottonandyclouds : Kamille has once again eagerly volunteered to read the disclaimer.

Kamille : but, I like, so don't want too.

Cottoncandyclouds : Okay then, back to the thriftstores!

Kamille : like, no! those clothes, are like so, ugly!

Cottoncandyclouds : only this time, I wont make you just look at them, now you have to WEAR them, or would you rather simply, oh I don't know, read the disclaimer?

Kamille : like, fine.(clears throat) Cottoncandyclouds does like, not own the Teen Titans, and if she did, Robin and Starfire would have made out at the end of… BETROTHED ! YOU WILL DIE!

Cottoncabdyclouds : well, time to schedule an appointment with the shrink… again.

Chapter 4 : Secrets Revealed 

(British voice) The rest of their day was extremely dull, so I will simply skip that part and tell you about their very interesting evening.

(British voice over) Kori, Raven, and Bea walked home together that day. They discussed how stupid and idiotic Kitten and Terra were, and how worried they were abut the test of Friday… with the exception of Raven of course.

When Raven reached her home, she immediately ran to her room to IM her friend in North Dakota.

Rae: Hey Danni, whats new 2day?

Danni: Ah, nothin' much. So bored

Rae: me2

Danni: did u get that guy 2 ask u owt yet?

Rae: I hate preps.

Danni: me2

Rae: When r u comin' 2 visit?

Danni: Soon I hope. Cant wate 2 c wat jump city looks like. 

Rae: Yah, well I gotta go, homework crap and stuff.

Danni: k, c u l8er.

Rae: c u l8er.

When Kori stepped through the front door, there was nobody home. She ran to her room, got her electric guitar out of the closet, and thrust the cord into the amp. She got out the keyboard and set it to pipe organ. She then pulled a tarp off the drumset that sat in the corner of her abnormally tidy room. She pulled out a thick folder of sheet music out from under her mattress.

She sat at the drumset and beat the drums violently beat the drums, and a steady, creative was formed.(this is her way of relieving stress)

She picked up the blue guitar and picked up a gleaming guitar pick off of her desk. She played furiously. The volume was way up, and the guitarist was great. She sounded identical to the pros. Actually, she got so into it, that suddenly, nothing else mattered. There were no troubles in the world. It was just her, and her music.

Suddenly, there was banging on her bedroom door. Kori stopped her playing and opened the door. Her sister was standing in the doorway, looking mad as hell.

"Sister, are you alright?" Kori asked with concern. Instead of Kali giving a response, she put Kori in a headlock, and waited until she passed out due to a lack of oxygen. 30 seconds later, the innocent redhead fell limp in her sisters arms.

Oooooooooooo cliffie, yah right. CONTINUE!

Meanwhile at Richard's apartment…

In the middle of the classic war between carnivore and vegetarian, Richards cell phone rung in his pocket.. He flipped it open.

"Hey this is Richard." There was a deep calm voice on the other line

"Robin. We have a situation. Get down here now. In uniform, might I add." Said the voice before it hung up.

"Finally." Richard said under his breath. "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, guys? I'm gonna go dawn to the autobody and get my bike customized." Richard said searching for an excuse to leave the house.

"Okay Rich. MEAT I SAY!" you probably guess who said that.

'_okay then'_ thought Richard as he mounted his motorcycle and sped away.

**10 Minutes later**

"So Bruce, what exactly are we up against?" Asked Robin.

"There is a teenager who lives a few blocks from here and she has committed various crimes, and we believe that she might possibly be involved in the attempted assassination on the state senator. I know for sure that she was not the one actually taking action, but merely planning it out. Try to find oh who the escaped accomplices are, and any other information that may be of use to me." Said Bruce.

"Cool." Was the boy wonders only response. He once again mounted hi bike, and glided away ob flat terrain.

He burst into the suspects house. Her description was, dark hair, tall, slender, violet eyes. Fortunately, she was not home at the moment. The living room, was absolutely spotless. He journeyed upstairs, and at the end of the hallway, there were 2 doors. One door was painted black with engulfed in flames, with orange glitter speckled within the mural.

The other door was plain white. He entered the room with the black door. It was absolutely disgusting. The floor was littered with flipflops, and 100 dollar pairs of jeans. On the bed there was a stack of magazines, and a black glittery comforter, which you couldn't really see, due the fact that it was tied in a knot. The walls were decorated with the same mural as the door. Under a sweatshirt, an expensive CD player/radio played the song 'Rich Girl' by Gwen Stefani.

He exited the room nervously, and opened the white door. On the bed there was a fuchsia bedspread, perfectly made. One wall was lime green, and the three others were hot pink. There was a guitar on the floor, still plugged into the amp. On the desk, there was a picture of the suspect, and, Kori. Now his head was spinning. '_Is she in on the assassination? _Robin thought worriedly.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft, muffled, cry coming from the closet. He opened the sliding closet door, and out tumbled… Kori! She was covered in duct tape, and was only half conscious, but other than that, she was okay. Robin peeled the tape off her limbs carefully, and asked

"Are you okay?" In response she nodded weakly, and then passed out. He gathered the unconscious girl in his arms, and brought her back to Wayne Manor.


	5. Chapter 5: cousins and confessions

**CHAPTER 5! **

**AlyRaven-**** Yah. I told ya so. Kali is going to get BUSTED! Just, not in this chapter. Oh, but there will be more evil plans!(grins devilishly)and more Kamille rejection. **

**Titans Chicksrule**** – Not gunna argue. You have your opinions and I have mine. Don't like don't read. (Direct quote from Terra. " I _wanted_ to be this way, I _wanted _to annihilate you and your pathetic friends, and now I never want to se your face again.")**

**Shantel ****– that's really sweet!**

**Kairacub****- HERE IT IS! YAY!**

**Catastrophe is me****- that is exACTLY what I was thinking! Glad u like!**

**TREASUREPROTECTOR****- yah! I saw it on the first day it came out! Heck yes he is hawt. I wonder who his sidekick will be…**

**Coolgirlc****- I totally agree with you! And I don't like terra either.**

**Linkinparkh2over****- well jeezth that sux. I luv that story.(poutyface) YAY! U LIKE MY STORY! PEANUT BUTTER! Oh, I just posted another story called Empty Spaces/ u can check it out if u want! And no, cuz I luv u the MOSTEST!**

**Lexie515****- well thanx 2 reviewing!**

**Prettigurl7****- yay! Yah, it didn't really have a plot at the beginning, but now it does. **

Chapter 6: Danni will come 2 town!

Bring Bring! Called Garfield's cell phone.

"Hey Gar, its Danni!" said a feminine voice.

"Hey Danni! How are ya?" He asked.

"Well, my parents are in Europe, and I was wondering if I could stay with you in Jump City for awhile?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure! Anything for my favorite cousin!" Gar glanced around the apartment. The living room was in shambles, cushions scattered about, jellybeans ingrained into the carpet. Week old popcorn strewn everywhere. Wrenches and screws wedged in between cushions of the couch. This was no place for a lady to stay.

"Uuuuuuhhhh, scratch that, ummm, it would be kind of hard for you to stay here, considering that I am living in an apartment with 3 other guys." Gar said, scratching his head.

"Oh! That's fine! I have a friend who I will ask if I can stay with! I am flying in tomorrow, and I will fax you the information in a few minutes. Thanks! Luv ya!" She said sweetly.

" Okay, see you tomorrow! Luv you too! Bye!" said Garfield and they hung up.

Danni flipped closed her cell phone, and got onto her laptop.She tucked her short brown hair behind her ears and began typing.

Danni : Rae! Good nws, Im flying in 2morrow. 

Rae: kool, do u wanna crash my place? I havnt seen u in 4eva.

Danni : heckyessssssssssssssssssssssss. Mi flite is 247 hifliers airlines, gate 2C.

Rae: kool. C u 2morrow.

Danni : c u l8er!

Danni was approx. 5 feet 3 inches tall, had short brown hair, with a few highlights, naturally tan, and had an extremely good sense of style. At her school, she was known as Miss Matchmaker. She would get a boy and a girl together, and they would end up dating for 6months- 2years, sometimes even longer.

She pulled out a red suitcase, and packed, mostly clothes, and 3 of her many pairs of Etenies. When she finished, she faxed her cousin the fight information, and took a nap.

CHANGE OF SUBJECT!

When Kori awoke, so found herself in a warm bed, but it was not her own. On the walls were scenery pictures, held by gold frames. Next to her was a darkwood nightstand, with a Tiffany lamp sitting on top of it. She struggled to remember what had happened. Just then, the boy who had rescued her strolled in.

"Good! Your awake." He said cheerily.

"May I ask where I am?" Kori asked confusedly.

"Oh, right, um, you are In Wayne Manor. I have a lot of connections." He said running his fingers through his black hair.

"Do you remember what happened?" he asked.

"No." Kori answered truthfully.

"Well," he was cut off by his cell phone. "Uh, just a sec." He said as he turned around.

"Hello" he said agitatedly

"Dude!" it was Garfield. He had a record of always callin' at the absolute worst time.

"Hey G, listen, I am under a 2ton car right now, so I will talk to you later." And Robin hung up.

"As I was saying, we have reason to believe that your sister was involved in the attempted assassination on the state senator. And I think that she knew someone would be coming to her house to investigate, and didn't want you to find out, so she stuffed you in a closet." Robin explained.

She hung her head sadly.

"If there is anything I can do to help with the investigation please let me know, and I will do what I can to help." She said. Her voice hinting disappointment.

"Do you want me to walk you home? I mean if it will make you feel better?" He suggested.

"Sure!" She said, brightening up slightly. Glad that he made the offer.

As they walked to Kori's house, they discussed many things. Robin glanced up at the sky. There was a blanket of stars, and a layer of warm late May air. Perfect vibe.

" Hey Kori, I know this is kind of weird, but do you want to maybe, go the movies with me this Friday?" He asked, searching for the right words.

" Wow. Um, I am very flattered, but there is someone I already have interest in." She said politely.

" Well then why hasn't the idiot asked you out yet?" he asked, trying hard to not break down.

"Well, I will tell you, if you can keep a secret." She said. He nodded.

"His name is Richard Grayson. He is one of my best friends, but I really think, that I want to be more than just his friend." She answered. Robin was taken aback by this. She had just told him that she wanted to be more than just his friend. But poor Kori had absolutely no idea that she was talking to, Richard.

The 2 teens approached Kori's house. Robin turned to leave, but then said,

"Kori, if Richard ever does ask you out, he will be one lucky guy." And then he disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6: ALL HAIL Who?

**CHAPTER 6**

**Danni's first appearance… dun dun dun.**

**_SlOpPyKiSsEs_****- ok, ok, HERE IS THE CHAPPY U HAVE BEEN WAIING 4!**

**_Robinstarfire4eve_****r- I kno, it is a little confooozing.**

**_Pickles12_****-YES HE IS! Not in this chapter tho(smacks head)**

**_Coolgirlc-_**** YES! IN INSPIRATION! U kno, that fits in with this part in chapter 7, REALLY well so I will do it then, HECK! I have it already written down! Watch and wait as the evil plan unfolds.(maniacal laugh)**

**_Linkinparkh2over-_**** Ummmm, yeah, that is confusing, OH WELL! EVIL PLANS! On responding to that not so great review, I almost typed 3 pages on why terra is an idiot! But, thank goodness, I did not.**

**_Afterdark-_**** thankies! And yes powers will be coming soon.**

**DISCLAIMER: I WANT TO OWN THE TEEN TITANS DESPRATLEY! But I don't. If I did, Robin and Starfire would have made out during stranded. THAT EPI WAS SO GOOOD!**

Chapter 8: ALL HAIL…

"Okay, she should be out any minute." Said Garfield to his friends as they waited at the gate.

Gar was wearing a red checkered overshirt and black cargos. Standing next to him was Raven. She was wearing something, very, un-Raveny today. Not that he was complaining, he rather liked today's attire. She was wearing a dark violet tube-top, and white capris. Bea was wearing a yellow and black striped tank, that had a 1 inch sleeve on the left shoulder, and lightblue shorts. Kori fidgeted with the edge of her green, belly-bearing halter, and black jeans.

Richard had google eyes since her first saw Kori step off the bus this morning. He had thrown on, whatever was not on the floor, which happened to be a black T-shirt that read ' U kno u want it' on the back, and kaki cargos.

There was a mob of boys that exited the terminal. And they were all chanting

"All hail Miss Matchmaker." Over and over. There were several different personality types in the crowd, skaters, guitar players, surfers, band geeks, punks, Goths, the list goes on, and on. And Danni was sitting primly atop the boys shoulders. She clapped her hands twice.

"Yes Miss Matchmaker." The answered in unison. They set her on the ground gently. She clapped twice again. The crowd parted and created a path that lead to her cousin, and his friends. She strolled down the path, the crowd carrying her red suitcases that were initialed… _MM._

She was wearing a burgundy-red micro mini, pleated skirt, a burgundy tank, and a cropped 3 ¼ sleeve jacket, in the same color, in a spandex-y material. On the back of the jacket, it read _Miss Matchmaker_ in crisp white thread, in italic letters.

"Hey Gar!" She cried running to her cousin, and giving him a friendly (cousin-y) hug.

" Hey Danni, this is," Gar began, after returning the hug. He was interrupted by a loud

"BOO-YAH!" Victor cried, as he ripped off hid blue overshirt.

"LEVEL 7! I AM IN THE ZONE TODAY! Oh, I love you, gamestation portable!" He said, clutching the device.

"He's Victor, isn't he?" asked Danni.

"Yup." Garfield answered.

While Danni was occupied chatting with the group, Roy Harperm had noticed a large crowd exit the terminal, all chanting something about a matchmaker. Roy had gotten off his plane a half hour earlier, and had left on out of state track meet.

He walked past Gar and his group, and noticed an extra person. She was decked out in red, and her jacket read Miss Matchmaker on the back. He whistled to himself.

"Hot chick." He said under his breath. He casually strolled by.

"Hey Gar, Rich, Vic. Whats the occasion?" Roy asked.

"Gars cousin is visiting." Said Bea.

"That's me!" Said Danni, stepping forward.

"Nice to meet you Danni," said Roy, extending a hand, "I'm,"

Gar stepped between them, and pointed a finger at Roy.

"No touchy the cousin." He said protectively.

ENDOFCHAPTERENDOFCHAPTERENDOFCHAPTERENDOFCHAPTER

What do u think of Danni? Review please!


	7. Chapter 7: Kamilles Demise

**NEWEST CHAPPY! **

**Sorry it took so long, I was grounded(and writers block)**

**TO MY REVIEWERS!**

**_ETNIEGIRL711_** **exactly! LoL**.

**_Peppermint Sticks_** **I AM NOT WORTHY! I AM NOT WORTHY! (bows to Peppermint Sticks) yah, that was a little confoooozzzing, but that okay. This is my first story, so I kno its not great. THANX 4 REVIEWING!**

**_Coolgirlc_** **yay! U like Danni**!

**_Rowina_** **she is, and she will pull everything together, (dramatic music and maniacal laughing is background) **

**_Jewel-Gurl73_** **yup yup yup! Thankies**!

**_Robingirl54_** **YaYfUlLnEsS!**

**_Jill2282 _****u liked it, WOOT! BB will loosen up… eventually,**

**_Megzwillrule2evr_** **chill! Breathe! Here it is!**

**_Darkangelchic_** **I'm working on chapter length, one of the many things I NEED to work on. Thanx 4 the review!**

**_Linkinparkh2over_** **naw, she is one of the main characters, and she kinda helps the pairings along, oh who am I kiddin! She makes things happen between couplz. Thanx 4 reviewing! Luv Ya!**

**_Catastrophe is me_** **LoL!**

**_Afterdark_** **I don't really kno, I guess they go back in2 the terminal. Good question tho.**

**_Earthangel_** **they just like her. And the hand clap thing is kind of an inside joke between me and SlOpPyKiSsEs. Ps. LOVE YOUR SCREEN NAME!**

**_Animegirl75_** **I'm bad, there will b lotz of BBRae in the nxt few chappys I promise.**

**_SuperDucki _****Kali is supposed to be kool, its her cover, thingy – mabob.**

**_Necko Starfire_** **yep, with speedy. **

**_HRH-Ft-Louie_** **yAy! CANDY**!

**_Ningamuffin13 _****Actually, no. Its my friend Danni, also known as SlOpPyKiSsEs. Thanks 4 the review!**

**_SlOpPyKiSsEs_** **I knew u would like it! You saw the end 3 right! I APPROVE! Raven makes a cute 8 year old! Im glad they had lots of Robstar mentionings, and not much Robrae, and beastboys hug DEFINATLY said something.**

**_Pickles12_** **that's good cuz u will!**

**_AlyRaven _****YaY! U like it! I give u… cotton candy**.

**DISCLAIMER : Robin has happily volunteered to read the disclaimer!**

**Robin : she said that if I did her little disclaimer thingy, that she would let me make out with Starfire in the story soooooooo, **

**Cottoncandyclouds does not own the teen titans, unfortunately, because if she did, she promised that she would have had me and star kiss by now… (turns tomato red)**

Chapter 7: PICKLES!

For Raven, Danni coming to visit was a big deal. Danni had been her only friend in elementary school. She was the only one that thought that Raven wasn't creepy…

FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK

_A short 7 year old girl, was sitting up against the wall of the building at recess. The hood of her jacket over her head. Two blonde girls skipped over, flinging their pigtails. _

"_What are you doing?" asked one with an irritating voice. _

"_Thinking." The girl answered, opening her sparkling violet eyes._

"_Did you hear that? Raven is thinking, I bet she's thinking about boys, and boys have cooties." Said the blonde girl to her friend. They snickered._

"_Were going to play dolls. Have you even heard of Barbie before? Or were you too busy thinking about boys." The blonde asked. She clutched a Barbie in her hand. She started poking Raven with the feet. Raven remained still. Trying to pretend they weren't there. _

_Then across the playground, a petite girl holding a library book noticed Raven being attacked, and strolled over. _

"_Hey Kamille! Terra! Over here!" she called, grinning mischievously. Raven looked up._

"_Hey Danni!" they shrieked and ran a few feet away from Raven to see Danni._

"_Oh, my, goodness. Is that the new-limited-addition-evening-gown Barbie?" Danni Asked with a high pitched voice, subtly mocking Kamille and Terra. _

"_Yes it is! You sure do know your fashion dolls!" Kamille squealed. _

"_Can I hold it?" she asked_

"_SURE! ANYthing for my BEST friend Danni!" Kamille shrieked with delight. She had been trying so, so hard to become friends with Danni, this could be the first breakthrough. She gently handed Danni the doll. Danni stroked the dolls hair, admired the clothing, posed it, and then suddenly, popped the heard off. Kamille and Terra's mouths were hanging open. Danni tossed the head into a dirt mound, and threw the body into a puddle. The blondes screamed and collected the pieces of the headless doll._

"_That's what you get for annoying Raven." Danni sad triumphantly as he marched over, sat down next to Raven, and began reading her storybook._

REALITYREALITYREALITYREALITYREALITYREALITYREEALITYREALITY

They had been inseparable ever since. But sadly, Danni moved to North Dakota in the beginning of 6th grade. They still talked on the phone after she moved. During 7th grade Raven met Bea. Bea was sweet. And liked Rae for who she was. Like Danni. But Danni would never be replaced. It was utterly impossible.(lol) Bea and Raven were really close friends. Then, freshmen year, Kori moved to jump city from Tahiti. Bea and Kori met, and soon became friends. All of the beginning of their sophomore year, Bea had been trying to get Kori and Raven to meet, but each were always busy, until they ran into each other while walking to school. And that's pretty much it.

"Sooo, Raven, which one of the guys do you like? I hafta know. And If you don't tell me, I'll find out eventually." Danni said casually, while unpacking her clothes in Raven's room. Pink began to taint Raven's cheeks.

"Okay, describe him, and I'll guess. That way its fair." Said Danni, with a smirk.

"Wellll, he is about my height, strange personality, vegetarian, thinks he's Drew Carey, an idiot, annoying…" She trailed off nervously.

"Rae, do you realize that you just described my cousin?" Danni asked, grinning.

"Ummmm, maybe?" Raven answered. Danni burst out laughing. "Hey! Its not that funny, is it?"

Danni wiped a tear from her eye " Its just he's, he's, " She couldn't finish, she threw her hands up in the air as she laughed hysterically

"WHAT? He's WHAT?" demanded Raven

Danni took a moment to catch her breath. "He is CRAZY about you Rae. One time he was visiting us in North Dakota, I walked in his room while he was sleeping, and he was trying to make out with a sock. He was like, 'Raven! Oh Raven My Love!' It was hysterical!" She finished. "And he was checking you out the whole drive here. I think he liked the tube top."

"Danni, could I ask you a favor?" Asked Raven, somewhat shyly.

"Sure what?" Answered Dani, knowing what she had in mind.

"I was wondering If you could possibly,"

"Say no more." Danni said confidently. "Soooo, what are you gonna wear tomorrow?"

"Who cares."

"Now THAT sounds like the Raven I know."

RICHARDKORIRICHARDKORIRICHARDKORIRICHARDKORIRICHARDKORI

Richard and Kori sat together in Victors car. Victor thought he heard the fan in the transmission turn off, so he pulled into a 711 parking lot and inspected his 'baby'.

"Hey Kori, do you want to maybe," He started

"Whew! I was worried for a second there. I thought that the last mechanic might have gotten something in the oil filter" he babbled on about how his car worked and how he brilliantly fixed it.

"Way to kill a move Vic." Richard muttered under his breath. Kori listened to Victor, trying to comprehend what he was saying.

DANNIGARDANNIGARDANNIGARDANNIGARDANNIGARDANNIGARDANNI

20 minutes later…

"Come On Garfield! Please!" Danni begged

"No. Do you even know how stupid I would look?" Gar asked

"I'm sure _Raven _would like it." Danni said, grinning.

"You think so? She does like it when, hey wait a second how did you know that! Do you have a 5th sense or somethin'?" Garfield said ponderingly.

"Does the nickname Miss Matchmaker mean nothing to you? And I found out when I caught you trying to make out with a sock, and were saying 'Oh Raven! Oh Raven My Love!' over and over again." Said Danni smiling.

"Fine, for Raven." He said glumly. He was going to die his hair green.

NEXTDAYATSCHOOLNEXTDAYATSCHOOLNEXTDAYATSCHOOLNEXTDAY

Since Danni would be staying for awhile, she decided to enroll in school while she was there. She walked through the hallways, and noticed a lot of guys staring at Kori, and she also noticed a very angry Richard.

"Hey Danni!" called someone across the hallway. It was Roy. Danni put on her seductive smile(lol)

"Hey, I didn't get a chance to talk to you yesterday and," He was cut off by Garfield stepping between them, pointing an accusatory finger at Roy and saying

"No touchie the cousin! How many times will I have to tell you that?"

RICHARDKORIRICHARDKORIRICHARDKORIRICHARDKORIRICHARDKORI

Richard and Kori had fist period together, so they walked through the building with each others company. Richard once again tried to ask Kori the same question, but was interrupted by Kamille singing 1 2 step at the top of her lungs.

She stomped through the hallway, flipping her hair. " So retarded, top charted, ever since the day I started" She stomped in front of Rich, and stopped.

"Strut my stuff and yes I flaunt it. _Goodies make the boys jump on it."_ She sang, emphasizing goodies, and puffing out her chest, attempting to make herself look bigger. Danni appeared behind Richard and Kori and said

"Yeah, if you _had_ goodies. Your as flat as a board!"

" NO one talks to me like th, DANNI!" Kamille started " I can't believe it! BEST FRIEND YOU HAVE COME BACK FOR ME!" She screamed, throwing her arms around Danni.

"Ew, get off me you urchin." Danni ordered. Kamille obeyed. "They have to get to class now, so scat." Danni ordered again. Kamille went to hide behind terra.

Danni sighed to herself as Rich and Kori walked away together. Those two were clearly meant for each other. Rich just needed a little help asking her out.

DANNIRAVENGARDANNIRAVENGARDANNIRAVENGARDANNIRAVENGAR

"Garfield, your hair is green." said a somewhat surprised Raven

"Yeah, I know, it was all Danni, I mean MY brilliant idea." Garfield sad proudly, folding his arms over his chest. 'Wow, she looks wow.' Gar thought, a bit of drool escaping the corner of his mouth.

5 minutes later…

"Garfield, you can stop staring now. She got tired of waiting, Gar? Can you hear me?" Danni asked her cousin, who was now staring at the air in front of him. She shrugged and walked off.

RAVENRAVENRAVENRAVENRAVENRAVENRAVENRAVENRAVENRAVEN

Raven sat at her desk. Waiting. She didn't know exactly why, or who she was waiting for. 'Was he staring? At me?' she thought. She was lost in her mind when a shrill cry interrupted her.

"GARFEILD! WHY? I thought you really liked me." Said Terra, forced tears running down her face.

"Terra, that was in second grade, and before I found out that you were stalking Raven." He said, doing his best to imitate Raven's trademark monotone.

"So, your leaving me for that freaky Goth? ME?" Terra screamed

"Uhhhhhhhh, yeah. And Raven is not freaky. The only freak here, would be you." Garfield stated bluntly. Just then, the power turned off.

PICKLESPICKLESPICKLESPICKLESPICKLESPICKLESPICKLESPICKLESPICKLE

Later, after first period, Kori wandered the hallways. Trying to pass time. She looked at a clock. ' 10 minutes to kill. Great.' She thought.

"Kori! Kori! Yoohoo! I need to speak with you!" called the well known prep named Kamille.

"What?" Kori asked, slightly lowering her eyelids.

"How dare you take Richie away from me. How DARE you." Kamille said, starting to back Kori in a corner. " He doesn't like you, and he never will so stop trying so hard! The only person hotter than him would be Robin." Kamille ranted and raved about how much Richard hated Kori, yata yata.

Raven and Danni strolled by, and noticed Kori being screamed at by Kamille. Danni Grinned mischievously.

" I know that smile. That's your 'I have an evil plan smile'" Raven said

"Suuuuuurrrrrrrre is." Danni responded. She bent over and whispered something in Raven's ear. Raven grinned devilishly in response.

They slowly crept up behind Kamille

"And so, the last thing I have to say is RICHARD HATES YOU!" Kamille screamed. Kori, now pressed into a corner, gave a small smile. She saw her friends creeping up behind Kamille. Each holding a can of diet coke.

Danni and Raven poured the soda on Kamille. She turned around, steam coming out of her ears. Her hair was brown and sticky, bangs plastered to her forehead. Soda ran down her face. She had soda all down the front of her pink blouse, and pink Capri pants.

Then the eruption started.

Yeah, i know this chapter wasn't that great, but you got a taste of Danni! And Roy tried to! well, please review!


	8. GAH! IM GREEN!

**OOOOKAY! The nxt chapter! **

**Srry ive been such a flake. A bunch of emergencies came up at the same time. **

**Well here it is!**

Chapter 8: Gah! I'm green!

Danni had 3rd period with Richard. Time to commence in operation G.O.T. (get obvious together) She took a piece of paper from her binder and scribbled something on it quickly, and passed it back to Richard.

Richard unfolded the note that lay before him. It read,

……………………………………………………………………………………

Meet me at the end of the hallway in 5 minutes.

U will benefit from this I promise.

Danni : )

………………………………………………………………………………………

Richard shrugged and nodded. Five minutes later, he stood up, grabbed the hallpass and walked to the end of the hallway. Danni was already there.

" How did you do that?" he asked confusedly.

" I have my ways." She answered with a sly grin. " Anyways, I am here to help you ask out Kori. So first what you should do is, "

"What the heck! Why are you trying to get me to ask out Kori?" He asked, more confused than before.

" Because you like her and you have been trying to ask her out for the past month." Danni answered smartly.

" How do you know that I like Kori? What if you're wrong and I like someone else huh?" Richard questioned desperately, trying to gain some of his dignity back.

" First of all, I am a matchmaker. I am able to tell when someone likes someone else. Do I have to explain this to EVERYONE? And it is so obvious that you like her. I mean, you might as well plaster a sign to your forehead that says, 'I LOVE KORI'."

"Wow, am I really that obvious?" He asked.

"Uhhhh, yeah. So here is what you do."

GARFIELDGARFIELDGARFIELDGARFIELDGARFIELDGARFIELD

Gar is sitting in class, not understanding a word. He scratched his hands, and examined them.

"GAH! I'M GREEN!" he cried, noticing that his hands now had a green tint to them.

"Cool."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I kno really short. My nxt one is going to be a lot longer, and a lot more will happen. This is kind of an introduction to the big stuff. The nxt chappy should be up pretty quick. Please review!


	9. Chapter 10: too good for words

**WOW! EVERYONES REVIEWS HAVE BEEN SO SWEET ITS AMAZING!**

**starts attempting to break-dance**

**SOOO HERE IS THE CHAPTER YA'LL HAVE BEEN WAITIN 4!**

Chapter 10: too good 4 words

(British voice) We now join Kori and Danni as they walk home from school. Kori, only minutes before discovered that Danni played the bass guitar. Upon discovering this she immediately invited Danni over to have a jam session.

(British voice over) The girls walked up the stairs, in good cheer, until they noticed a note wedged between the floor and Kori's door. Kori snatched it up and scanned it. She crumpled it up and tossed it over her shoulder. Danni raised her eyebrow. Kori turned the knob on the door and it swung open to reveal an electric guitar broken on half lying on the bed.

Danni's eyes widened. "Ohmigosh I am so sorry! How the hell did that happen! When I find out who did that I'm gunna," Danni's ranting stopped when she noticed that Kori had a huge grin on her face.

"Why are you smiling! Your guitar is broken onto TWO FRIKIN PIECES!" Danni demanded. Kori opened her closet door to reveal a (Trumpets blast) Guitar!

"That was not my guitar, that is a toy. My sister does stuff like this all the time. I had to fix the drum set seven times! I even have a bank account set aside for instrument repair." Kori explained as if it was completely normal for a family member to come in and wreck hundreds of dollars worth of equipment.

"Wow. What a bitch." Danni said.

"Yeah I know. Try living with her." Kori answered, removing the guitar from its hiding place.

"Oh, and the bass is under the bed."

Danni got on her hands and knees to reach the red bass guitar.

"What songs do you know?" Kori inquired

"Pretty much all the Greenday songs." Danni answered pulling the American Idiot CD out of her purse. "And if you're wondering, yes I am obsessed." Danni said, answering Kori's un-asked question.

"Which one do you want to start with?" Kori asked

"St. Jimmy." Danni said, with a little bounce. While they played, Kori could've sworn that she kept seeing a figure flip past her window. But it was foggy outside, so she decided it was a bird. An hour later after seeing the "bird" pass by four more times she said,

"Danni, is it just me or is there someone practicing gymnastics outside my window?" Danni shrugged.

"Maybe. Well if you don't mind I am going to get something to eat, so just wait a sec." Danni said, getting up.

"Okay, I'm gonna follow that, shadow, thing." Kori said. She didn't know why, but the shadow seemed so familiar. She just had to follow it. Before she realized what she was doing, she had climbed out of the window, down the tree, and was chasing the shadow down the street.

Through the fog all the could see was the shadow. Running. It seemed to want her to follow. And she did just that.

Suddenly, for no apparent reason, the shadow halted. So did a now panting Kori. The shadow began to inch towards her. She began to inch towards it. Soon they were three feet apart from each other. The shadow stepped forward to reveal… Richard.

KORI'SPOINTOFVIEWKORI'SPOINTOFVIEWKORI'SPOINTOFVIEWKORI'S

He stepped closer, taking my hand in his. I looked into his eyes. His eyes are this kind of eyes that you could just get lost in. Everything around me seemed to disappear. Worry, anger, hatred, jealousy, all seemed to slip away. It was just me and his amazing blue eyes.

"Wanna catch a movie?" He asked me in a low, soothing voice.

"Absolutely." I answered. Hand in hand we walked to the theater. I could see nothing in the mist, but Richard knew exactly where to go. Before I knew it we were seeing Wicked Scary 3 ½ .

REGULARPOINTOFVIEWREGULARPOINTOFVIEWREGULARPOINTOFVIEW

The movie they were viewing was extremely scary, Every few minutes Kori would bury her head in Richard's shoulder, and he would begin stroking her hair. When a less scary part came on, Kori would turn her attention back too the screen. She leaned back in her chair and began rocking in it. A sign of fright. Something that Danni had instructed Richard to look for.

He casually placed his arm around her shoulders, and moved the armrest between them. When the monster came on the screen again, her head made contact with his shoulder, he took his other arm and wrapped it around her waist.

Now when the movie came to a less scary part, Kori didn't pick up her head, she turned it so that she could see the screen, but was still resting on Rich's shoulder. Everything was just so right. Kori felt so safe in his arms. Nothing bad could ever happen to her. She felt invincible. And Richard felt the same way. The movie ended.

The two stood up and walked out of the theater. Some of the fog had cleared up. They didn't know where they were going, but it didn't matter. After a minute of silence neither person could take it any longer. At the same time they grabbed each others hands. It was like a addiction.

Once they experienced each others touch, they never wanted to be without it. Soon they came across a small park, with a small bench underneath a tree. They started towards it.

They sat in silence. But it wasn't an awkward silence. It was a comfortable. As if words were not necessary.

They turned to face each other. He gazed into her dazzling green eyes, and she gazed into his sparkling blue ones. They began leaning in closer to each other. In a matter of seconds their faces were an inch apart, and they were leaning closer still. She closed her eyes and he did the same.

At last the gap between them closed, and their lips met. Richard wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their kiss turned fiery and passionate. But they had to breathe sometime. They reluctantly parted.

"We should do this again sometime." Richard said, a small smile on his lips.

"Yes, we should." Kori answered, smiling as well. They kissed again.

" How about Wednesday?" Richard asked. Again they kissed

" Definitely." Kori answered. One more kiss. Then they stood up. And walked home.

They walked up the steps to Kori's porch. And shared another passionate kiss.

" I love you Kori." Richard said, holding her hand.

" I love you as well Richard." Kori said, bestowing just one more kiss upon his lips before going inside.

Filled with joy, Richard walked back to his house.

Kori leaned up against the door and sighed dreamily.

" Bout' time you got back." Came a voice from the kitchen. Kori gasped, realizing that she had completely forgotten about Danni. She rushed into the kitchen .

"Oh my god Danni I am so sorry! I just completely lost track of time and,"

"Oh its fine. I got high in ice cream, so were even." Danni answered with a giggle.

"I had the most amazing night. The shadow, it turned out to be Richard!" Kori rushed.

"Really? Spill, tell me everything that happened from start to finish." Danni demanded. Had her plan really worked THAT well?

"Well, first he asked me…

RAERAERAERAERAERAERAERAERAERAERAERAERAERAERAERAERAERAE

Rae was sitting on her couch, in front of a crackling fire, reading a thick novel. The orange glow from the fire crept up the mantle, and cast a somewhat eerie glow over the room.

She heard a loud rapping at the door. She set her book down, and glided over to the door. She opened it, and in fell Garfield. His forehead was beaded with sweat, and his arms and half of his face were green.

Worry showing in her eyes, she bent down and checked his pulse. It was faintly there. She pulled a cell phone from her pocket and dialed Danni's cell number.

"Hello?" Asked Danni.

"Danni! Gar is here, he's unconscious, half green, and barely breathing! What do I do!" Raven asked, now starting to cry. Danni told her what to do, and said she and Kori would be right over.

When she hung up Raven dialed 911 and asked for an ambulance. She preformed Mouth to mouth for a few minutes, while gripping his hand tightly. When the ambulance arrived, and rushed him to the hospial, she refused to let go of his hand.

So how was this chappy? Please review! Luv u all who have and plan on reviewing!

cottoncandyclouds


	10. Chapter 11:Greenie

**HERE IS THE NXT CHAPPY!**

**(dances around) **

**for all of you that asked(which was about everyone) Gar will be Ok! **

**I have a feeling that If I killed him off, I would be chased with flaming pitchforks. **

**WOOT! **

**Thankies to every1 that reviewed. PEANUT BUTTER!**

**I don't remember doing the disclaimer 4 the past 2 chappys, so here it is..**

**DISCLAIMER: Cottoncandyclouds does not own the Teen Titans. (gets rich quick) Hey COOL! Now I can Buy the Titans!(wakes up from fantasy) Darnit! Foiled again!**

Chapter 11: Greenie

EARLIERTHATDAYEARLIERTHATDAYEARLIERTHATDAYEARLIERTHAT

Garfield stumbled out the front doors of the school, His vision fairly fogged and extremely dizzy. He knew he had to go home, but at this moment in time, he had forgotten where he lived, which left him wandering aimlessly around town.

While walking past a coffee shop, he could've sworn he saw a purple buffalo mounted on the wall. He rubbed his eyes and stared into the window. He glanced down at his watch. 5:30. Hadn't he gotten out of school just a few minutes ago?

A few minutes later, and the fog set in. He knew that he had to get somewhere, inside, and the first place he thought of that was the closest, was Raven's. His stomach churned, and his head began to throb.

He tugged at his short collar, noticing that the skin on his neck and chest was now also green.

He began to recognize the neighborhood as Raven's and took a left. Her house was the first on the block. He wondered why he remembered where her house was, but not his own.

Now he could barley walk. His knees buckled beneath his weight. And he began to sweat profusely. Gotta keep goin'. He ordered himself, stepping on the porch of Raven's house.

He knocked on the door using all the strength he had to spare. Please Raven, please be home. He silently prayed.

The door opened. Not able to stand anymore, he collapsed, right into the entrance of Raven's house. He heard a faint gasp. Fighting for consciousness he blinked a few times. But he lost.

ATTHEHOSPITALATTHEHOSPITALATTHEHOSPITALATTHEHOSPITAL

Gar opened his eyes, and blinked a few times until his vision was clear. He was staring onto a pair of fluorescent lightbulbs. A sense of de-ja-vu(not sure if that's how you spell it) washed over him.

" Well Mr. Logan, you gave us quite a scare. You have a bad case of pneumonia, but with rest you should be better in no time." The voice rambled on. And it belonged to a cheerful doctor.

Garfield looked down. He was green. Not half green, not blotchy green, green green. He was a greenie.

" Why am I green?" He managed to croak.

The doctor frowned.

"Well I can't be certain, actually I have no idea why you're green, but no matter,"

"No matter. No MATTER? DUDE I'M FRIKIN GREEN! THAT IS A MATTER! SO GET YOUR LAZY ASS TO WORK ON FIGURING IT OUT! Kay?" Gar yelled, you could practically see the steam blowing out of his ears. The doctor became frightened, and left.

A minute later, his friends filed into the hospital room.

"Hey man, are you ok?" Asked Vic

Garfield grunted in response. He saw Danni bite her lip. She always did that when something was wrong. Or she was trying to keep a secret.

"Danni you're biting your lip. What's wrong?" He asked in a low monotone voice.

"Well, Gar, you're kinda,"

"You're a little bit uh"

"You seem to be slightly"

"Gar, you're green" Raven stated bluntly.

"Duh." He answered.

INTHEHALLWAYINTHEHALLWAYINTHEHALLWAYINTHEHALLWAY

" What a witch. Thinking that she can just, steal him away like that. She'll pay. Oh She'll pay. I'm gonna make her regret she ever crossed Terra." Terra said to herself.

She pulled a compact mirror out of her purse and checked her makeup. Perfect. She smoothed out the wrinkles of her shirt, and strolled in the hospital room casually.

" Oh My Gosh! Gar I heard about the accident and came rushing over here, are you okay? You look, so, green." She said, in her fake high-pitched voice.

" Ugh" Gar groaned, seeing that Terra was coming to ruin his peace.

" Oh you poor baby! Here," Terra shrieked, rushing to the bedside, putting her arms around his neck. He tried to pull away. Raven glared at Terra, thinking torturous thoughts about Terra.

"Terra, if you don't get off him right now, I'm gunna kick your ass all the way to hell and back." Raven stated, you could see the fire in her eyes.

"Is that a threat?" Terra asked, narrowing her eyes, and releasing Gar from her grasp.

"No, it's a greeting card." Raven said sarcastically.

"Back off bitch he doesn't want you." Terra spat

"Should we take this outside?" Raven asked through clenched teeth.

"Lets" Terra stated, putting a witchy smile on her face.

They shoved each other down the hall until they were outside.

"Don't you know when to give up Terra?" Raven demanded, circling her target.

"I'm not the one that needs to give up, He clearly only shows affection for you, because he feels sorry for you." Terra shot

"Oh really, If I'm such a pitiful creature that you say I am, then why do I have friends, huh? You tell me?" Raven said.

"Those were my friends. Untill,"

"Until what Terra? They never liked you. And they barley trusted you! You are a backstabbing lair that deserves to burn in hell." Raven screamed

"You wanna say that to my face?"

"I just did bitch." Raven muttered angrily

"He still likes me." Terra said, desperate.

"Yes I find that hard to believe, considering that when he sees you at school, he darts the opposite direction." Raven hollered.

"You bitch." Terra muttered, lowering her gaze.

"Yes, I am aren't I, oh wait, that's just when I'm around you. That's right." Raven said, now calm. Terra raised a fist.

"You wanna go?" Terra challenged

"Bring it on Byotch." Raven bellowed, standing her ground.

"Make my day."

Terra screamed and lunged on top of Raven. Raven yelled in anger, and pushed her off. They wrestled in the grass.

Now Terra had a black eye, bloody nose, and 8 broken nails. Raven had a bruise on her jaw.

"I win." Raven said, turned on her heel and walked back to Garfield's hospital room.

She was greeted with a round of applause from her friends.

"Dude, that was cool."

So that was it! What did you think? Was the fight a bit much? How was the dialogue? Please tell me! Review! And remember, Terra sucks! Thank you and have a nice day. : )

cottoncandyclouds


	11. Danni is brilliant

**HEY PPLZ!**

**I am such a procrastinator, I didn't get this done faster. (smacks self in head)**

**Well! I HAVE EXCELLENT NEWS!**

**Over half of this chapter was written by Danni herself! CLAP PEOPLE! (huge crowd cheers while holding up 'I heart Danni signs') **

**The OTHER half however, was written by ME! (crickets) **

Danni is Brilliant

Later, after all of the friends left, and Terra was dragged away by a security guard, Raven stayed, partly because she liked his company, and partly because he didn't want too be left at the hospital all by his lonesome self."Rae?" "What?""About what happened back there, a little while ago... that was AWESOME! But, I wonder, why?" Garfield asked with a confused expression plastered on his face"You wanna hear the short story or the long one?" Raven asked, biting her lip."The long one!" he nearly shouted with glee."Well, it all started,""STORYTIME STORYTIME STORYTIME!" "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Raven started" It started with the day that I met Danni, oddly enough"FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKAfter school ended, the day that Raven and Danni first met, the girls made arrangements too meet at Danni's house later at 4:30. Raven walked home usually. Today it was raining, and windy. Raven wrapped around her neck a little tighter and the wind whistled by her, tugging at her clothes and turning her nose red. She thought she heard a shuffling noise behind her, so she turned, and nobody was there. When she finally reached her house, she opened the front door too find that nobody was home. Which was how it always was when she got home. She hung up her coat and scarf in the coat closet, and grabbed the phone.She dialed the numbers she had written on her hand earlier that day carefully. Danni's number."Hello?" said a voice"Umm, hi this is Raven and I'm wondering if Danni is there?" Raven asked, hating the fact that Danni hadn't answered the phone. She felt uncomfortable talking too strangers."Yes she is, hang on just a sec," Raven heard some yelling in the background, and a few thumps and crashes, and then a cheerful "Hello?" "Hey Danni, this is Raven""OH HEY RAVEN!" Danni squealed "What do you think of this weather?" Raven asked"Well, its no worse that Oregon." Danni answered"Huh?""Oh, yah, i used too live in Oregon before I moved here. And it rained ALL the time!" "So, am i still coming over a 4:30?" Raven inquired"Yup. And if you want to bring ice cream you can, cuz I want to get 'high' on ice cream like my big sister does!" Danni rushed excitedly."Sure, i think we have chocolate on the freezer... well, I'll see you in a little while!" Raven responded quickly. Danni's enthusiasm was so contagious."Ok, see you soon! Adios Amigo! Or would it be Amiga? I cant really remember..." Danni started rambling..."Ok Danni, see you in a little while'." Raven said, suppressing giggles, and then hung up.She smiled too herself and went to check the freezer to see if there was chocolate ice cream. She stepped into the kitchen too see...A very wet Terra. Holding a steaknife."Am I missing something?" Raven asked, more irritated that frightened."No, not yet." Terra said, stepping forward. Raven rolled her eyes."Get. Out. Of. My. House. Now." Raven ordered through clenched teeth. Terra lunged at Raven, cutting Raven's left arm with the steaknife. Raven lowered her eyes."You just made a big mistake." Raven said with such an icy tone it made Terra shiver."You do not want too make me mad. Bad things happen too the people who make me mad. But, that's just too bad for you isn't it?" Raven growled.At that point Terra got scared and ran out the front door. "Bitch." Raven muttered. "Hey! I didn't even know I knew that word!" She breathed excitedly. And she marched up and down the stairs chanting her new and improved vocabulary for the rest of the afternoon, until Danni's mom came and picked her up.ENDFLASHBACKEBDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDFlASHBACKENDFLASHBACK"And Terra did that about four more times, but Danni took care of her..." Raven finished, with a small smile. "That is why I hate Terra." Raven added."Dude... you said your first cuss word when you were eight? Naughty Raven!" Garfield scolded " So, she really did that? She really stabbed you?" He asked"Yah, and I've got the scars too prove it." Raven answered in her classic monotone. "Dang." Suddenly, He sprang up, and embraced Raven in a warm hug. She smiled. "So do you wanna watch TV or something?" Gar asked."Sure" Raven crawled up onto hospital bed with him, and before long she ws resting her head on his shoulder, and he was stroking her hair.Danni was right. Confessions were good.

NEXTDAYATSCHOOLNEXTDAYATSCHOOLNEXTDAYATSCHOOL****

The next day at school it was mostly normal there was the same ol' drama and gossip but like I said normal. Earlier when Richard and Kori walked in hand in hand, Danni fed herself a mental brownie.

It now was lunch and Danni was listening to Ma Hump on her I-pod nano, and dancing all over the hallway. She loudly sung,

"The boys they call me sexy, The boys they want to sex me, always standing next to me, always dancin next to me trying to feel ma hump hump, looking at ma lump lump, they can look but they cant touch it if they touch I'm a, start some drama you don't want no drama drama, no no no no drama, so don't pull on my hand boy, You aint my man boy, I'm just tryin to dance boy and move ma hump ma hump ma hump ma hump ma lovely lady lump."

She turned the corner shakin her money maker (hehe booty) and stopped and gasped.

There stood Roy all over another girl she got red with anger but slowly calmed down as she looked she notice SHE was all over HIM. Danni walked over flirtily and grabbed Roy's polo shirt and pulled him to her, she smiled as she saw how close they were, and it was about to happen when they were just a few millimeters apart. Until a loud nasally voice boomed in,

"Liek excuse me liek what do you think your doing?" asked the mystery girl stupidly.

"What's it look like Blondie I'm about to kiss him what are you blind?" stated Danni forcefully.(I have no offence against Blind People)

"Well you liek got it wrong, he's MY man!" said the mystery girl snottily.

"What did you say?" asked Danni growling.

"You heard me skank he's MINE!" yelled the mystery girl.

"Your mistaken girlie he likes me and not you!" yelled Danni.

"Wanna bet byotch?" asked the girl

"How much loser?" asked Danni grinning.

"Hoe you don't have enough!" said the girl loudly.

"Yea I do, I get my clothes from a special designer in Rome, not Value Village like someone I know cough cough."said Danni happily.

"Are you calling me poor?" asked the girl in a whiny voice.

"Did I S-Sttuter Blondie?" asked Danni smirking.

"Well lets settle this You, Me, 3:00, outside, Today so I can finally show everyone how wimpy you are." said the girl evilly.

"Bring it on Bitch!" yelled Danni growling.

"Its already been brunged, branged..."said the girl partially.

"Oooo bad grammar… Your'e really smart for a blonde! Oh wait your not a real one! Oops my bad!" said Danni in an extremely preppy voice.

"Well yea, I have to go do something more important than get stupider by the minute, so Adios!" said Danni walking away.

"WAIT!" yelled the girl.

"What." said Danni icily.

"What's your name? "asked the girl.

"The names Danni, and you need to try and remember it in that pretty little head of yours, 'cause once I'M done, that pretty little head wont be so pretty, and you'll be begging for mercy." said Danni snappily.

"Oh and just so I know, what's your name?" asked Danni non-caringly

"The name's Summer, liek the season because I'm so Damn HOT!" said Summer bragging.

"Whatever you snot nosed prep!" said Danni normally.

"Stupid Dumbass-y red loving Punk!" said Summer meanly.

"Well you know what I can't wait until 3:00 today so I can KICK YOUR ASS! said Danni, yelling the end of her statement.

"Whatever. I don't care about stupid Punks who are wannabees, so like kisses bye Roy." said Summer blowing him a kiss.

After Summer left, Roy left to class and left Danni in the middle of the hallway alone. Danni screamed,

"OHMIGAWD THAT SLUT TRYING TO STEAL MY MAN I SWEAR I CANT WAIT UNTIL 3:00 SO I CAN KICK HER ASS! PSSH SHE THINKS SHE CAN TAKE HIM FROM ME WELL SHES GOT ANOTHER THING COMING. GAWD STUPID SUMEMR BEING A STUPID DUMB BLONDE PREP! ERRRRR GO TO HELL SUMMER I HATE YOU!"

After Danni finally calmed down she turned her I-pod Nano back on and turned it to Smells like Teen Spirit by Nirvana and jammed out of the hall. A few moments later a dark figure came out and whispered,

"Excellent my plan is coming to a start."

-In the school-

It was 3:00 and it was time. Danni put a fresh coat of make-up on, brushed and straightened hair, and put her hat back on along with her sunglasses.

Summer on the other hand was putting on pounds of make-up looking like the slut she is. But what the two girls didn't know was that they were talking about each other on each sides of the school.

Danni in the West, Summer in the East.

"Whore." said Summer quietly.

"Skank." said Danni loudly.

"Bitch." said Summer evilly.

"Boyfriend stealing Hussy!" Danni screamed.

"Ummm Danni he's not your boyfriend yet." said Raven cautiously.

"Ugly fat wuss." said Summer sneering.

"Fake ass prep." said Danni icily.

"I HATE HER!" yelled the two simultaneously.

-Outside-

Everyone who was anyone was outside waiting for the fight to began. Roy was standing with Rich and Kori, who were talking about the odds of Danni and the mystery girl, (and kissing each other every few seconds) but Roy was too busy thinking what would happen if Summer won.

_'Would I have to be her boyfriend? I can't be I like Danni cause she's nice and mean at the same time, she's hot, mischievous, hot, sweet, protective and friendly. Oh god please let Danni win.'_

He tried to take his mind off the subject, so he listened to Vic and Bee, but she was looking for Danni and he was humming Girl Fight. So he just spaced out. Gar was looking for Raven but he just guessed she was with Danni.

-Inside-

"...so that when she challenged me." said Danni tiredly.

"Man don't worry your gonna kick her ass!" said Raven enthusiastically. (Raven has extreme confidence in Danni)

"Yeah. I think I can, I think I can, I think I can." said Danni happily as she mimicked a choo-choo train.

"We need to see if we have the list ready." said Raven.

"Cute ass hat and hot sunglasses?" asked Raven.

"Check." said Danni fixing her glasses.

"Make-up redone and hair brushed?" asked Raven.

"Checkaroonie." said Danni happily.

"Tight red short shorts?" asked Raven snickering.

"Yep Yep!" said Danni gliding across the hallway.

"White and black lace-up tube top with un-hooked sleeves that reach your elbow that I bought you?" asked Raven smiling.

"Well duh you'd think I'd go shirtless in my bra?"

"Ok ok, how about black snap-up warm-up pants?" asked Raven.

"Well no, I'm just in my undies. Geez." said Danni laughing.

"Stoppit! We only have about 2 items left." said Raven irritated.

"Fine lets just get done I wanna kick some butt." said Danni sending fake punches into the air.

"Striped toe socks and Red flip flops?" asked Raven sighing.

"Yea. And now were done. Thank goodness!" said Danni tiredly.

"Now off to the Batcave Robin!" yelled Danni as she faked a super hero pose.

"C'mon we have to go, were already late." said Raven looking at the wall clock.

"Rae sweetie when your with me, your never late, your always fashionably late." said Danni smiling as Rae pulled her away

-Outside (again)-

Everyone was anticipating the brawl, and were waiting for the two star contestants. Summer was there and ready and willing.

"You like, ready Summer?" asked Kamille smiling evilly.

"Liek I was born ready. I can't wait to beat that bitch up." said Sumemr meanly

"Good. Summer. Good. It doesn't matter if you win or loose, you'll still be part of THE group." said Kamille sweetly.

"Oh don't worry I know that I'll liek win." said Summer.

The two were laughing until they saw Terra. She looked bad, I mean seriously bad. She had a black eye, scratches, bruises, a swollen face and an arm sling.

"Terra? Are you like ok? Cause you don't look so well." said Kamille glancing at her.

"I'm fine. Except that bitch Raven caught me off guard and stole Gar form me."

said Terra falsely.

"Well don't worry Terr, she's part of our plan." said Kamille evilly.

"Plan? Like what plan?" asked Terra stupidly.

"God. Its this one stupid!" said Kamille as she whispered the plan in Terra's ear. Terra smiled wide, trying to pull off Danni's classic I-have-an-evil-plan smile. And, sadly, only Danni can do it.

-Inside (again)-

Raven and Danni were almost to the front doors, when they stopped and looked at each other. Danni took a deep breath and motioned Rae to open the door. She complied.

-Outside (FINALLY)-

Everyone heard the doors open, and quickly turned their heads towards them.

Danni's head was down. A lot of people thought she was scared. But her friends knew she wasn't. Danni doesn't get scared. Danni slowly raised her head, and everyone saw the cocky smile that played her lips, and evil look in her eyes.

Everyone cheered as she walked down the isle of teens that turned into a circle. There were cheers, whistles, and a few boos from losers. (Kamilles friends). Once Danni got close enough to Summer, Danni glanced at her, and Vice versa.

And then the fight erupted.

**THANK YOU DANNI! You gave me 9 freakin pages! YAAAAYYYY! Next chappy involves a dance. So stick around and watch my complex, cryptic, Intricate, plan unravel. I just have to check with Danni first. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Luv u all! CottonCandy!**

**Peace out!**

**cottoncandyclouds**


	12. Danni's little secret pt 1

HEY EVERYONE!

Umm, yeah I know you all kinda hate me right now for updating, and so uh, sorry? (reviewers chase me with flaming pitchforks)

Well what matters is that right now the chapter is here and I am READY TO CONTINUE! Ahem.

DISCLAIMER:I don't own the Teen Titans. You happy now lawyers? Huh? You happy?

Kk here it is.

Summer circled her target. Danni didn't bother. Danni took the first move and tackled Summer to the ground. Summer kneed Danni in the stomach causing her to draw back . Summer charged, more angry now than ever. Danni stepped out of her path, causing her to crash into a trash can. Summer clawed at Danni's arms. Danni grabbed Summer's hair and yanked. Hard.

Summer screamed. Danni sped towards Summer, she bent her head forward, and rammed Summer right in the gut. Summer was sent crashing to the ground. Danni was victorious.

The crowd of teens cheered, and then left to buy ice cream in honor of Danni's victory.

Roy approached the girl he had been crushing on for some time now timidly.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi yourself." She answered.

"Danni, what you did, you didn't have too, I mean, what I am trying to say is" Roy stumbled over his words.

"Naw it's cool." She said lightly. "You got a date to Sadie Hawkins this Friday?" She questioned.

"No, the right girl hasn't asked me yet." He answered, his face downcast.

"Will you go with me to the dance?" She asked briskly, with a bit of confidence.

"Hell yeah." Was his response. "Pick you up at 7:30?"

"I'll be waiting. Oh and Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"Look hot." Danni said, a smile playing at her lips.

"I can to that." He answered. Roy strode away believing that he was the luckiest man in the world.

-------------------------------------------

It was finally Friday. Kori had asked Richard, Bea had asked Victor, and Raven asked Garfield. (Although Danni had forced her to)

(British Voice) We now join them at Raven and Danni's house, preparing for the exciting events which they presumed would occur that evening.(British Voice Over)

Kori giggled.

"Kori! I can't put your lipstick on if you keep smiling like that!" Danni said, with her hand perched on her hip.

"Sorry Danni, it's just, you make really funny faces when you're trying to get me to not smile." Kori said through a toothy smile.

"I don't know why your lipstick has to look so perfect anyway. I mean you know that you and Richie are gonna sneak into a janitors closet and make out the whole time anyway." Danni said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't be one to talk Miss," Kori whispered something into Danni's ear.

"KORI MILYNN ANDERS! HOW DARE YOU REVEAL MY ADULT FANTASIES ABOUT ROY!" Danni screamed.

Raven, who was downstairs heard Danni's scream.

"And so the drama begins." She said to no one in particular.

Kori and Danni came crashing down the stairs, laughing, yelling, cursing. Raven smiled.

"Well hey? At least there's never a dull moment around here." Said Bea as she walked out of the bathroom.

Raven was wearing a form fitting, sleek black dress, that had a diamond circle where her breasts met. It fell down to her knees and was accompanied with black heels. Her hair was up in a loose bun, and had rhinestones imbedded in it. She wore black eyeliner, a light pink blush and a subtle clear lip gloss.

Kori sported a pleated dress that fell a bit past her knees. The underside of the pleats were a light purple and the rest of the dress was dark purple. Her hair was in loose spirals, and the 3 inches wide of hair was pulled back at the top of her head, and was restrained at the crown of her head with a rhinestone beret.

Bea wore a creamy yellow, tight topped, white laced trimmed dress. Like her friends, her dress hem stopped at her knees. Accompanying it were delicate white heels. She wore a creamy yellow eyeshadow, black mascara and eyeliner. Her hair cascaded down her back freely.

Danni was wearing a short, above-the-knee, red, sparkly, halter dress. Along with them were dainty red heels. Her hair was loosely curled and had sparkles in it. She wore a flirty light pink blush and teasing clear lip gloss.

There was a knock at the door. The girls gasped, and rushed to the door to greet their dates.

When everyone arrived, the couples danced. And as Danni predicted, Kori and Richard did go and make out in the janitors closet. But only for a few minutes. When they were back in the gym, He and Kori sat in the bleachers, taking a small break.

"You look beautiful Kori." He told her.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." Kori answered teasingly.

"Dance with me?"

'Would I with anyone else?"

They shared smiles, and made their way to the dance floor.

Danni and Roy had already danced quite a bit. But Danni was behaving in a rather peculiar manner.

"Hey, are you okay?" Roy asked, his face evident with concern.

"Yeah, just a little over-heated I think." She answered. "Would you mind if I use the bathroom?" She asked.

"Go ahead." Roy responded. She nodded thanks, and weaved her way through the mass of people.

When she finally reached the bathroom, she began fanning herself.

"Dang it is freaking hot out there." She shook her head, and blew onto her wrist. A layer of shimmering ice rested on her wrist. She did the same to the other. She rubbed herself with her self made icicles.

"Much better." She said to herself.

A figure strode in.

"Well well well. What have we here?" Said the her voice, sounding slippery as oil. It was none other than…

Well that's all you get for now! Who do you think walked in? Do you think Raven and Gar are having a good time? Do you know where the heck Bea and Victor are? I do. So HA! But you can still guess I you want too.

Review please!

cottoncandyclouds


End file.
